Tinted with Blue
by Danielle Winters
Summary: People always regret everything they have done when its already too late
1. Old Memories

Hi there,

It's been a while hasn't? I've been busy this past few days with our org. activities! I am so happy that the concert we cooked up was a success. Thanks for reading my fanfictions. Here is my new fanfic. I hope you'll like it. Well good news, this might be my second multi-chapter fanfic. I also write under the pseudonym Maria Winters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon…thank Takeuchi-sensei for making a wonderful manga that we all love and enjoy. If it wasn't for her brilliance we won't be reading or writing fanfictions about Sailor Moon ne?

* * *

**Tinted with Blue**

Danielle Winters

* * *

**Winter slowly fades away to give way to a new life. As spring approaches, changes starts to occur to give light to everything that had died due to the cold but beautiful snow.**

* * *

**Old Memories**

_August 03, 1994_

_It was the autumn of 1993; he was walking in the crowded streets of Tokyo looking for something he does not know. His midnight blue eyes show no emotion, only the emptiness he silently suffered within the span of twelve years. How painful is it to live a life without a family? How lonely is it to live without knowing your own identity? He diverted his icy stare to the park filled with withering leaves that is blown by the crispy and chilly wind. I saw him, walking in to the lonely park. Oh how I wish I could run to him and hug him like I used to do. _

_But I cant…_

_He refuses to see me and I cannot understand why? His rejection hurts so much but I respect him and so I obeyed. I will love him silently if that is what I have to do. I would rather keep this feeling inside me than blurt it out and lose him in my sight forever. If he asks me to leave his sight, I'll gladly step away from him and watch him from a distance just like what I am doing. I'll embrace all the pain inside me. He doesn't need to bear it with me. He has enough burdens to carry, enough suffering to go through. Let me silently support you, and with my stare, let me warm your heart._

_I'll silently love you and that is enough for me._

* * *

He closed the old diary and placed it under his pillow. How stupid was he to ignore her. She had loved him since her youth and yet, all he returned was a cold shoulder." Why do we regret everything when it already too late? " he thought to himself. He took a picture frame from his bedside table and stared at it. She was petite but beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in tied in an odd way. Two pigtails that resemble a meat-bun are keeping her hair from touching the ground. Her smile brightens everybody's day. Her most distinctive feature is her blue eyes. When you look at her eyes, it's as if you are looking at the sky. Just like the sky, her eyes reflect the infinite possibilities that a person can have. 

And he was too stubborn to accept that fact…

He has to suffer the consequence… he had to loose her forever. It was the price he has to give for breaking her heart, for leaving her for a stupid dream that he thought was a premonition, an omen about their future. He scorned her heart and left her in the abyss of loneliness. Loneliness that was too much for her. She was too innocent to be hurled in a whirlwind of pain and sadness.

She was his angel but because of him, her wings have faltered that caused her to fall and hit the ground. She was his sun but because of him, she had to leave the sky and forever hide in behind Mt. Fuji. She was his spring but it was his own fault that he experiences an eternity covered with snow; an eternity of winter. It was his fault that she had left and moved to another place.

Where was she?

"Her parents had to send her to London." A girl with raven hair and that reached her waist said in a melancholic way. "They do not know what's causing her that illness so they had to send to an aunt who is a doctor there." She added.

* * *

"_It is for the best. She doesn't need to deal with me anymore." He replied avoiding any eye contact from the girl._

"_You love her, why do you need to leave her!" she shouted._

"_You will not understand Rei-san…" he retorted and then he walked away._

"_Mamoru-san chotto matte!" she called back. He didn't turn his back to her; he continued to walk away not knowing where his feet would take him._

* * *

The phone rang and it raised his mind to consciousness. He picked it up and answered the call. 

"Chiba-sensei desu." He said.

"Mamoru-san. It is me, Ami." The voice in the other line said.

"Ami-chan, kombanwa. What can I do for you?"

"Well, can you replace me on my shift tomorrow? I have to go somewhere and it is a very important matter for me." Ami said with a tone of urgency.

"By the sound of your voice I can sense that it is really important. All right, I will replace you in your shift tomorrow." He answered while rubbing his temples. Too much thinking about what had happened causes him to have headache.

"Arigato goazaimasu."

"Do' itteshimasu. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi." Then Ami put down the phone.

That phone call reminded him of a familiar scene. 'Oh kami-sama why do I have to remember theses?" he said out loud.

* * *

_She knocked on his door with urgency. He tried to tell her that she doesn't want to see her anymore and that everything between them is over._

"_Was it that dream? The dream where I would die and the world will end if we stay together?" she said. He froze on his spot and comprehended what she had said. He slowly opened the door and let her come in._

"_How did you know about it?"_

"_I had a dream about it for the past two weeks." She replied. She held his sleeves and began to cry. "I don't want to spend eternity living without you. I don't want to die if I wouldn't be able to die in your arms. I'd rather experience the end of the world with you that to end it without you!"_

"_I always see that dream every night and I begat to believe that it is a prophecy."_

"_It doesn't mean anything to me!"_

"_You are being selfish! Will you forsake the safety of the innocent people just so you can be with me!" _

"_Am I being selfish! You think I am being-"_

"_Get out!" Mamoru said angrily while he pushed Usagi out of his apartment. He closed the door behind him._

"_Mamo-chan listen to me please, I don't care about that dream. It was just a dream and nothing more!" Usagi said while sobbing. "Even if the world will end, I don't want it to end without you." She continuously pounded the door and sobbed until she fell on the floor and cried her heart out._

_Behind the closed door, Mamoru stands against the door while gazing at the distant Tokyo Tower. His heart is wrenching him, killing his soul slowly for he had just abandoned the person dearest to him than his own life. "It's for the best. You'll be much safer without me by your side." He thought while tears started to flow out of his eyes as the rain began to pour outside._

* * *

He felt the hot tears stream down his face. God, he loved her more than his own life and he still loves her. "Why did I let her go? Why did I let that stupid dream come between us?" he shouted in to his empty apartment. 

The rain had started to pour and people outside were running in search of for a temporary shelter. Mamoru looked at the rain and cried himself to sleep with a thought embedded in his mind.

"Usako…_you must've cried in your sleep because of me a hundred times_…"

* * *

Outside, in an empty park where people used to wait for their friends or lovers before going somewhere else, a young woman with long blonde hair that was in a long braid and blue eyes stood under the pouring rain. Her umbrella protected her from the rain and her coat warmed her body. She was looking at a lit window at the 25th floor of a condominium tower.

"I'll watch you even if I have to hide in the shadows." She said to herself while her pink lips formed a sweet smile.

"Usagi-chan…" a voice called out. A woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail came out of the shadows.

"Makoto-chan!"

"You have just come back and you are already watching him…"

"I can't help it… I love him."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll be updating soon, I promise. My ideas are now. To all the people who have read my stories, I copied a portion of this from Behind the Closed Doors. I hope you like this one. 

Take care everyone!

Sincerely.

Danielle Winters


	2. The White Room

Hi there

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with cheer dancing practice this week so I wasn't able to update. This will be a short chapter since I am in a hurry. I still have choir practice! Forgive all the grammatical errors that I have.

Thanks to everyone who have read my fanfic!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon…

* * *

Tinted With Blue 

Danielle Winters

**

* * *

Love is a mystery. It moves in mysterious ways. Love's meaning is unfathomable, inconsistent and universal. When one is in love, a new mystery, a new path and a new meaning is added.**

* * *

**The White Room**Previously… 

Outside, in an empty park where people used to wait for their friends or lovers before going somewhere else, a young woman with long blonde hair that was in a long braid and blue eyes stood under the pouring rain. Her umbrella protected her from the rain and her coat warmed her body. She was looking at a lit window at the 25th floor of a condominium tower.

"I'll watch you even if I have to hide in the shadows." She said to herself while her pink lips formed a sweet smile.

"Usagi-chan…" a voice called out. A woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail came out of the shadows.

"Makoto-chan!"

"You have just come back and you are already watching him…"

"I can't help it… I love him."

* * *

Mamoru was walking in the hallway on his way to a young girl's room. He was yawning while some smitten nurses greeted him with sweet smiles. He returned the greeting with a polite nod and a smile. "Ami-san why do I have to take your shift!" he thought aloud.

While approaching the door, a nurse came to Mamoru and talked to him. The patient Ami-san was taking care came all the way from London and she was sent here to Japan for an operation. Mamoru was asked by Ami-san to take care of the preliminary tests.

"Sensei, the parents of the girl sent a professional psychologist to prepare her for the tests." The nurse said.

"I have no problem with that. I have to go inside now so I can meet her and give her and her psychologists some instructions." Mamoru replied.

"The psychologist is inside the room sensei."

"Well that's good." He said and then he knocked on the door.

Inside the room, a girl with sandy blonde hair was lying on her bed. Beside her was a beautiful woman. The nurses in the hospital call the woman, a tennyo (goddess) because of her long and flowing blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. The woman is soft spoken and she smiles sweetly to everyone. They were talking happily with each other when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" a strong British accent said. The door slowly opened and after a few minutes, it revealed the figure of a man with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. He was tall and he has a slightly muscular physique.

"Good morning!" the girl greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." The woman followed and then she bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Mamoru greeted and bowed too. As if driven by an invisible string, Mamoru and the woman both stood straight at the same time enabling them to stare at each other.

"Uasko…" Mamoru uttered. His heart had started beating fast and he was having difficulty to breath.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi gasped. Her hand covered her open mouth.

They stood there staring at each other. Mamoru was thinking that he was dreaming while Usagi was afraid that Mamoru might run and hide from her. She was afraid to lose sight of him forever.

It seemed forever, just looking at each other's eyes. Blue clashing with blue, both searching for answers and reasons.

"Aunt Usagi, do you know him?" the girl asked, finally noticing the odd reactions of the two adults. Mamoru and Usagi snap back to reality.

"Err, yes darling, he is a good friend of mine." Usagi gently replied.

"Oh, you haven't seen each other for a long time then?"

"Yes, we haven't seen each other for 12 years."

"Good friend? Of course expect her to answer like that moron! She is probably engage to someone else now and enjoying a happy life. You deserve to suffer Mamoru-baka because you are a jerk!" Mamoru told himself. He was disappointed with Usagi's reply to the little girl. 

"Sena, he is Dr. Mamoru Chiba." Usagi said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you doctor." Sena said to Mamoru.

"Err, nice to meet you too."

"Wow, he speaks English auntie!"

"Yes he does, he is very good with it too. Dr. Chiba is a very smart man."

"Thank you for the compliment." Mamoru said to Usagi. Usagi just smiled at him and returned her attention to her niece.

"I'll leave you for a moment ok? Dr. Chiba will talk to you regarding the tests. I'll be outside if you need me."

"All right." Sena said with a nod. Usagi smiled and walked across the room and pass Mamoru. Mamoru wanted to close his eyes, turn and pull Usagi for a tight embrace but his feet wouldn't obey his mind. He hear the soft "thud" of the door and he had to pull himself back to reality.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

I'll be updating soon.

Sincerely,

Danielle Winters


	3. Melody of the Wind

Hi there

Sorry for the long wait. I had to finish something with regards to our school project that is due this month. Being a college student is not easy you know. Anyways, here is the latest chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Sincerely,

Danielle Winters

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Tinted with Blue**

**Danielle Winters

* * *

**

**We regret something when it's already too late.**

* * *

Melody of the Wind

* * *

Previously…

"_I'll leave you for a moment ok? Dr. Chiba will talk to you regarding the tests. I'll be outside if you need me."_

"_All right." Sena said with a nod. Usagi smiled and walked across the room and pass Mamoru. Mamoru wanted to close his eyes, turn and pull Usagi for a tight embrace but his feet wouldn't obey his mind. He hear the soft "thud" of the door and he had to pull himself back to reality._

* * *

Mamoru sat in his office. He could not forget his encounter with Usagi that morning. Was the sailor scouts hiding this from him? He knows that Rei would've told him that Usagi had come back.

Of course…

Usagi won't be here for long. When Sena's operation is over, she'll go back to London and live there. The sailor scouts would've bothered to tell him this. He'll just hurt her again and hurt himself even more. He stood from his chair and decided to get some fresh air outside.

In the hospital's huge garden, Usagi is sitting while sewing a pink kimono for Sena. She promised the little girl that she'll give her a present that is related to the culture of his father (which is Shingo. Usagi's younger brother). She patiently sew the pink cloth when she heard that somebody had accidentally stepped on a small twig that snapped into pieces. The sound echoed through out the quiet garden.

She looked at the direction of the sound and saw Mamoru, standing and looking at her. She marveled at how he looks like especially when he is wearing the white coat of the doctors. Mamoru however stood there, startled and unable to move. He was not sure of what to say to her or what he should do next.

Usagi took the courage to break the awkward silence that is surrounding them. She greeted him sweetly and cheerfully but with air that she had already matured. She is no longer the loud and clumsy girl he knew, she is now a woman filled with courage and confidence.

"Konnichiwa Chiba-sensei."

"Konnichiwa. I didn't expect to see you here at the garden." Mamoru replied, trying to sound casual.

"My little niece had just fallen asleep and I thought I needed to leave her. Besides, I need some fresh air." She said back. Mamoru is already walking towards her.

"Would you mind if I sit here beside you?" Mamoru asked. He can feel his heart beating and his blood racing through his veins. His mind was not functioning well. Everything around them is blurred and only the image of the woman he loves all his life is present in his sight.

"Not at all. After all, this is a public place. Everybody should feel free to sit anywhere they want." She retorted while she diverted her attention back to her sewing.

"Makes sense…" Mamoru muttered as he sat down beside Usagi. Usagi just smiled for she had heard him.

Silence…

"I heard from the attending nurse that you are a Psychologist?" Mamoru said.

"Yes I am. I work as a Clinical Psychologist and I also teach part time in a University." Usagi replied, her eyes were focused on the pink cloth.

"That is a good profession."

"The mind of a human being is very complex and yet it is very beautiful." Usagi said while smiling at Mamoru.

"But not all people have the patience to listen to the problems of others." Mamoru retorted. "But you picked a good career. Your work fits your personality very well. You always have the patience and the heart to listen and comfort other people, even total strangers." He added while staring up at the sky.

"Thank you for the kind compliment sensei."

"I am not complementing you, I'm just stating facts here."

The breeze gently blew its way to the figure of two old lovers. Gently, the breeze brought back the melody of a forgotten song that stirred Mamoru's emotion. His heart longed to be with Usagi again but his mind wouldn't let him.

"I used to dream that when we get married, the world will crumble into pieces and that I shall die. It was really frightening especially because I dream of it every night…" Usagi said. Mamoru froze. Why does she need to tell him that story again. Again, the scene of that rainy night when he forced her out of his apartment played on his memory.

"…remember, I told you about it and I said that I don't care about those stupid dreams. I guess I was being selfish. You were right about that when you had said that." She continued. "I regretted leaving you that night. I regretted not staying outside your door. I know I could've convinced you to reconcile our relationship but I was too frail to do that. Now, we can never go back and turn the hands of time. All I can do is regret everything and try to move on. That I did.."

"_You didn't do anything…" _Mamoru thought. "_It was all my fault and I've caused you pain. Don't say those things…Usako if only I could just embrace you right now and kiss you…you mean tha whole world to me…" _

"Usa-"

"Oh look at the time, I should be going now. Nice talking to you Chiba-sensei but I have to go now."

"Tsukino-san." Mamoru called out. It pains him to call her like that.

"Hai?"

"If you were given a chance to bring back time, what particular time will you choose?" Mamoru asked. His eyes longing for an answer.

Usagi stared at Mamoru's eyes. She trying to search for answers in his eyes. She was trying to extract the feeling welling up in him. She wanted to embrace him, to lean her head on his shoulder and cry until to her heart's content.

But she can't…

She can never bring back the past.

"The time when we first met…it wasn't the ideal meeting but it felt right for me just to be with you, just to stand and argue with you. It felt so comfortable standing in front of you while I secretly gaze at your eyes. For me it was perfect."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hai! Ja mata ne!" Usagi replied while trying to raise her spirits up. She then walked towards the direction of the arcade and thought of a plan to discard her test paper. "Just throw it away!" her mind shouted. She crumpled her paper and threw it at her back._

_Mamoru was walking just behind the blonde, he was thinking about his date with his blockmate Sauriwhen a test paper hit him straight on his face. He picked up the crumpled paper that had just fell and tried to clear the wrinkles out of it. "Tsukino Usagi! " his heart was beating so fast and his blood are rushing on his veins. It was a blessing in disguise; he'll have a chance to finally talk to her._

_He walked and followed the blonde until they have reached the entrance of the arcade. Before the blond could enter, he called her attention._

"_Thirty over one hundred. Tsukino Usagi." The blonde girl froze and she faced the young man reading her test paper._

"_That's mine! How did you get that?" she asked while angrily_

"_It fell on my face Odango Atama! It hurts you know!" He retorted while removing his sunglasses._

"_Odango atama!" she repeated angrily while crumpling her test paper in her hand._

"_You should study hard odango!" he replied._

"_Its none of your business!" She angrily snatched her test paper back, turned on her heels and headed straight for home._

* * *

Usagi bowed at him and started to walk away from him. Mamoru stood up and gatherd all the courage he has.

"Usako!" he called out. Usagi halted. Did she just heard Mamoru call her Usako? The nickname he usually uses to address her. The nickname that makes her feel special and one of a kind?

She turned and faced him.

"Did you just called me…" but before she could finish her sentence, she felt his hard yet warm body pressed againt her petite body. His arms longingly lock her in an embrace that she wanted to feel for the past 12 years. "Kami-sama if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." She said against his chest. Tears were already flowing out of her eyes.

"I was selfish… I wanted to see you happy and safe that's why I broke up with you. I was selfish because I felt that you deserve someone much better than me. I could've stopped you at the airport but I was too stubborn. Usako, you mean the whole world to me, god I love you more than my life. If I could not turn back the hands of time then allow me to use whatever time is available for me to make up the errors I have done, to heal the wounds I have caused you." He said while he buried his face to her shoulders.

"You have all the time I have…" she said back and embraced him tighter. "I don't want you to let go of me…"

"And I don't want you to let go of me either…" Mamoru said as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

In a small room in the 7th floor of the hospital, a young girl was sitting on her bed patiently waiting for her aunt to come back. On her lap, a small star shaped clock sat and it plays a soft music that lulled two lovers to each other's arms. Her aunt owned it and she lend it to her to give her courage for her operation. Her aunt said to her…

_A handsome prince who fell in love with a princess owned once this little clock. But their love was a forbidden one. This clock witnessed all the trials and the pains the two lovers had. Someday, this tune will lead them back together. When you are lonely, just open this clock and let the tune lulled you to sleep. This will give you courage while you help the two lovers find each other._

She smiled and look up at the blue sky. Somehow, she felt that the prince and the princess had found each other. Under the blue sky, near the blue waters…ah! What a wonderful place to meet again; A place where everything is tinted with blue.

Blue…the symbol of peace and clarity…

**THE END**

* * *

Well that's the end of my story. I hope you'll not be disappointed with the ending. I'll try my best to make an epilogue. Please send me your reviews ok? I'll be waiting for them.

Sincerely,

Danielle Winters


End file.
